High on Love
by TFFan
Summary: A two-shot about Stef and Lena getting high and the fun stuff they do while they're high. At least two chapters, might be more.


Stef and Lena were cozied up in their reading nook. Lena was reading her book and Stef was reading the newspaper. They were sitting beside each other, Stef in the corner and Lena next to her, their legs touching.

They often spent their evenings like this, enjoying the quiet. Ever since all the kids moved out and they moved to a smaller house, evenings were a lot more quiet than before. Before, the kids always made sounds or were bickering. And even if they weren't bickering, there was always something happening in or around the house. Now, Stef and Lena felt a lot more free. Sometimes they even walked around naked. And sex wasn't limited to the bedroom nowadays. In fact, they had sex on this couch right in this nook. They also had had sex on the couch in the living room, and Stef even took Lena against the breakfast table once.

Of course, they'd loved it when their children still lived at home. But now they were in a time of their life where it was healthy for the kids to move out and for Stef and Lena to stay behind as a couple. They lived alone as a couple for the first time, because Stef already had Brandon when she met Lena. This period felt a bit like a honeymoon, they were on a cloud with love for each other.

As Stef was reading the newspaper, she read an article about the benefits of legal marihuana. It made her think back to when she and Lena visited their daughters and they accidentally had cannabis cookies. Although that wasn't the plan, at least they didn't have a bad trip. Actually, she could recall that her and Lena had moments where they were really close, almost acting like teenagers and only seeing each other, nothing else around them. She could remember something about green houses, plants and Cleopatra? What was that about…

"Babe, do you remember when we took the cannabis cookies?" Stef asked her wife.

Lena looked up from her book, surprised by this random subject. "Yes, I definitely remember. That was hilarious. And the girls couldn't stop apologizing afterwards."

Stef laughed. "I also remember wanting to be really close to you and my heart bursting with love for you."

Lena melted. "Aaawwh, baby, me too. I remember the strong love and attraction I felt for you."

Stef looked at her wife in adoration, and kissed her cheek. "So… You wanna try again?"

"Say what? Did you, my wife, who likes to have control and is a former cop, just suggest we should try weed?" Lena asked, shocked. Who was this woman, and what had she done with her wife?

Stef blushed. "It's not like I'm a control freak, and I have done better over the years. Also, me having been a cop causes me to be extra safe, because I know what drugs can do", she mumbled, pouting a bit.

Lena wanted to kiss that pout away. She pushed her book to the side and straddled her wife's lap, Stef's hands immediately and automatically going to Lena's thighs, stroking her legs through her pants. "I know, honey, you've done very good. And I love you either way", Lena said, and with both hands on Stef's face she pulled her in for a kiss.

They kissed deeply for a few minutes, until Lena pulled back and rested her forehead on Stef's. After a while, Lena leaned back. She looked Stef in the eyes and asked "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, why not. Let's have some fun together", Stef smiled.

"I know another way to have fun and it includes you and me in a situation where clothing is optional", Lena smirked.

Stef matched her wife's grin. "Dirty girl", she said.

"Only for you", Lena responded. "But you know I can't be seen with weed and it can't be known that I'm trying drugs, it might be bad for the campaign."

"I know, I'm sure I can get it somewhere", Stef said.

"Just be safe, and be sure that the weed is safe, too. And no joint, I'd rather have pot brownies or cannabis cookies. You know I don't like smoking", Lena said, sounding a bit worried.

"Now who's controlling?" Stef winked. "And of course, sweetheart. As you said, I was a cop. And how about we shut our phones off when we're trying the weed. That way we'll be sure that we won't post anything dumb on social media that will harm your career."

That seemed to put Lena at ease a bit. "Yeah, that's a good plan", Lena said, although she still seemed a bit hesitant.

"You sure you want to do this?" Stef said, wanting her wife to be completely on board and reassure her.

"Yes, let's do it", Lena said.

"That's what she said…" Stef laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I'm serious. I want to try new and exciting thing with you", Lena said.

"That's also what she said", Stef couldn't help herself.

Lena laughed. "Now who's a dirty girl?"

And with those words, Stef pulled Lena in closer to her crotch with her hands on her ass. Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's shoulders as they shared a few kisses, quick pecks on the lips.

After a few kisses, Lena buried her face into Stef's neck and hugged her. Stef held her, caressing her back and holding her warm body close against her own.

"Next week?" Stef asked when she pulled back.

Lena nodded. She changed her position and slid down Stef's body. She lay her legs between Stef's and rested her head on Stef's chest, on the soft pillows that were her breasts. She wrapped her arms around Stef's waist and closed her eyes, feeling Stef's breathing and hearing her heartbeat.

Stef held Lena's head lovingly with one hand and stroked her back with the other. Content in each other's arms, they lay there for a while.

Just as Lena was beginning to fall asleep, she heard Stef whisper "I love you, Lena."

Those words still made Lena swoon. "I love you, Mrs. Adams Foster", she responded.

Next week, then they would try pot together. Exciting and a bit naughty, since it wasn't legal here yet. But until then, Lena was safe in Stef's arms and Stef felt at home here with Lena in her arms.


End file.
